Infinite DC
Infinite Superman.jpg|Superman is the leader of a peace organization entitled the Justice League. Infinite Batman.jpg|Batman is the protector of his city, Boston. He is much more brutal than Superman, but he does not kill. Infinite Wonder Woman.png|Wonder Woman is the ambassador for Greece in the Justce League. She is struggling to decide whether to be a hero or a warrior. Infinite Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman is the ambassador from the lost city Atlantis. He will not hesitate to kill if necessary. Infinite Flash.jpg|The Flash is an ambassador from Chicago, Illinois. The S.T.A.R. Labs Incident coupled with him being struck by lightning gave him amazing powers. Infinite Green Lantern.jpg|Green Lantern stole his ring from the alien Abin Sur, but he is slowly learning how to be a hero thanks to the Justice League. Infinite Martian Manhunter.jpg|Manhunter 1 is the first in a group of armored people who stole pieces of the Manhunter robots to defend themselves against threats to the world. John Jones served with the Justice League before going insane with power. Infinite Green Arrow.jpg|The Arrow was trapped on the island Lian Yu for five years. He wasn't the same when he came back, as he decided he had to eliminate anybody who threatened his people in Los Angeles. Infinite Black Canary.png|The Canary was indicted into the Leadue of Shadows, and now she struggles to keep her violent nature in check. Infinite Atom.jpg|The Atom is Ray Palmer, a scientist who had discovered a way to shrink things to minuscule size. After his wife went insane, he changed his name to... Infinite Captain Atom.png|Captain Atom! And he has sworn to destroy her by any means necessary. Infinite Hawkgirl.jpg|Hawkwoman was sent to Earth from Thanagar to inspect the recent outburst of metahumans. She later joined the Justice League, but not before losing her husband Katar. Infinite Shazam.jpg|Shazam is actually the young kid William Rawley Batson. He has put himself on the run to try to avoid becoming him, but whenever people are in danger, all he needs to do is cry "Shazam!" Infinite Zatanna.jpg|Zatanna is the long-lived daughter of the famous wizard Harry Houdini. She joined the Justice League, but she was revealed to be a traitor when she killed Vixen. She was killed by Wonder Woman. Infinite Amanda Waller.jpg|Amanda Waller is a no-nonsense leader of Checkmate, a group of characters who are willing (and sometimes not) to die for whatever cause Amanda decides. Infinite Jonah Hex.jpg|Jonah Hex is a bounty hunter currently living in Texas. His face was permanently scarred by a Native American who claimed that he would be cursed forever. He was blackmailed into joining Checkmate for his cunning and brutal tactics. Infinite Conduit.jpg|Conduit is a man (or woman) who has some sort of grudge against Superman. No further details are available. Infinite Prometheus.jpg||Prometheus is an unknown variable. He does whatever he pleases, whether it be joining Checkmate or trying to murder all of the inmates at the Arkham Institute. Infinite G.I.Robot.jpg|G.I. Robot was created to do things that no other army man could do. Decommissioned at the end of World War II, he was later discovered and brought back by Conduit. He now follows Amanda Waller's exact orders. Infinite Harley Quinn.jpg|Harlequin is a woman who turned herself into a crazed maniac for her "Mister J" (no accent). After trying to take advantage of her...virginity, she swore off love forever and joined Checkmate. Infinite Zod.jpg|Eradicator is actually the late J'or-El's brother, Z'od. He survived the destruction of his planet by stealing a Manhunter robot. Now, coupled with the strength the yellow son gives him, he has come to kill Superman. Infinite Nightwing.jpg|Nightwing's parents were murdered by the same criminal that had previously murdered Thomas and Marzia Wayne. Richard Grayson trained for his whole life to try to find the man as Robin, but he came into conflict with Batman, and had his arse handed to him. Batman convinced him to train with him, but tensions and different methods made the two separate, Grayson changed his name to Nightwing and formed the Titans. Infinite Donna Troy.jpg|Troia Infinite Impulse.jpg|Impulse Infinite Aqualad Tempest.jpg|Tempest Infinite Red Arrow.jpg|Arsenal Infinite Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg Infinite Raven.png|Raven Infinite Changeling.jpg|Changeling Infinite Starfire.jpg|Starfire Infinite Terra.png|Terra Infinite Doctor Light.jpg|Arthur Light Infinite Psimon.png|Simon Jones Infinite Gizmo.png|Mikron O'Jeneus Infinite Jinx.png|Jinx Infinite Shimmer.png|Shimmer Infinite Lexi Luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor Infinite Bizarro.png|Project B-Zero Infinite Brainiac.png|BrainI.A.C. Infinite Toyman.jpg|Toymaker Infinite Riddler.jpg|Enigma Infinite Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow Infinite Giganta.jpg|Giganta Infinite Cheetah.jpg|Cheetha Infinite Captain Cold.jpg|Citizen Cold Infinite Grodd.jpg|Grodd Infinite Sinestro.jpg|Yellow Lantern Infinite Black Manta.jpg|Manta Infinite Malefic.jpg|Malefic Infinite Merlyn.jpg|Dark Archer Infinite White Canary.png|White Canary Infinite Dwarfstar.png|Dwarfstar Infinite Black Adam.jpg|Teth-Adam Category:Infinite DC Category:Realities Category:Created by Halothair